


Team NDGO - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Neo has been assigned to frame one of the Vytal Festival teams for the Fall of Beacon. On a whim, she picks Team NDGO.Nebula, Dew, Gwen, and Octavia find themselves on the run from the law for a crime they didn't commit. Unfortunately, they soon find out that Vale can be just as dangerous as Vacuo when they're slapped in handcuffs and hauled away to prison for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Dew Gayl/Lie Ren, Gwen Darcy/Sun Wukong, Nebula Violette/Jaune Arc, Octavia Ember/Neptune Vasilias
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Team NDGO - Arrested!

Nebula Violette watched the glow of the police cruiser fade down the dark Vale street, letting out a breath of relief as it disappeared into the night.

“All clear,” she whispered into the rundown warehouse, propping herself against the cold steel door she’d been peeking out.

From the dozens of stacked wooden crates, her team emerged from the shadows, all three gorgeous huntresses looking utterly exhausted.

“What are police patrols even doing this far out in the city?” Dew Gayl demanded, running a hand through her honey blonde locks. “The Grimm are all being drawn to the Wyvern at Beacon. Shouldn’t they be focusing their forces around there?”

“No one ever accused Vale of being smart,” Octavia Ember snorted, her long scarlet hair flipping over her shoulder. “They let this happen and then someone tricked them into thinking we’re behind it!”

Nebula frowned. She’d been so excited when her team had qualified to be one of Shade’s representatives for the Vytal Festival, but things had gotten a lot worse than just being knocked out of the tournament in the first round by those Team SSSN idiots. Beacon had been attacked by a horde of Grimm, drawn in by a storm of negativity roused by some woman who took over the sound system, her voice masked by electronic distortion.

Having grown up in Vacuo, Nebula and her team all understood the golden rule of the desert. If you wanted to survive, don’t pick fights you can’t win. Beacon was doomed, so there was no reason for them to die with it.

However, for some reason, before they could get on the evacuation shuttle back to Vacuo, they’d been approached by several police officers. Somehow, those Vale morons had taken Team NDGO, a group of _students_ , not jumping into the fight as a sign that they were somehow behind the terrorist attack. When they’d tried to argue that such an accusation was idiotic, the lead officer had presented them with a version of the mastermind’s speech with the distortion ‘cleared up’. Sure, it sounded kind of like Nebula’s voice, but that was hardly enough to arrest them all over.

Nevertheless, the policeman had insisted and Team NDGO had broken a few bones before being forced to flee into Vale’s slums. Since then, the four huntresses had been hiding out, avoiding patrols while they worked to hijack an airship to get home.

“What’s the plan, Neb?” Gwen Darcy inquired, loose strands of her curly black hair fluttering in front of her face. “We still making a straight run at the docks, or does this change things?”

Nebula shook her head. “They’re on high alert. They’ll see any fancy sneak attack coming from a mile away. We learn their patrol patterns, and then we hit them when they’re weakest—”

“Look, Ren, I don’t know what you’re not getting about this.”

The four members of Team NDGO glanced at each other as the new voice filtered through the back doorway, dashing behind the crate stacks as the entrance was shoved open.

Coming through it were two guys in police uniform, taller one who’d spoken with a mop of blond hair while the other had long black hair almost as nice as Gwen’s. He must have been this ‘Ren’.

“I understand why we stayed behind with Sun and Neptune instead of going with Ruby and Nora. Someone has to stay behind to guard Vale so it doesn’t get attacked again while everyone else is in Mistral,” Ren replied to his partner. “My question is, why are we investigating a noise complaint when there is a horde of Grimm still to deal with.”

“Because we don’t have huntsmen licenses, buddy. We’re Junior Detectives,” Jaune explained. “And the ‘junior’ part means the department gets to send us to do all the small stuff they don’t want to do.”

“Truly, we do the work of heroes.”

“Look, let’s just check it out and get back to the van before Sun lays down banana peels to prank us or something.”

Nebula watched the two uniformed men take out their scrolls and turn on their flashlight functions, Ren hitting a few more buttons even after that. She recognized these two from the Vytal Festival, part of Team JNPR. Pyrrha Nikos’s former team. And if she had to guess, the Sun and Neptune they mentioned were from Team SSSN, who for some reason were still in the city playing ‘Junior Detective’ instead of back in Mistral.

Whatever. They were here for a noise complaint. They had no idea that Team NDGO was there. And even though Ren was approaching Dew and Octavia’s hiding spot behind a wall of crates while Jaune was meandering towards Nebula and Gwen, the huntresses were more than capable of not attracting attention long enough for the boys to get bored and leave. Then they could get back to planning their mission to get home.

At least, that had been the indigo-haired woman’s thought process. Reality turned out to be far more disappointing.

“Jaune, you remember what I can do with aura, right?” Ren said.

The blond quirk an eyebrow. “Sure. You’ve got that sensing people thing down. Why?”

Aura sensing? Shit!

“On your left,” Ren flatly stated.

At the same time, the pink-eyed huntsman darted into the line of crates and slapped a gravity dust infused handcuff over Dew’s wrist just as she was making to draw her staff. In a single fluid motion, he tugged the blonde girl out from her hiding place and tripped her onto the ground, her breasts smacking into the floor as her weapon tumbled away.

Ren wasted no time leaping down and straddling Dew, grabbing the huntress’s arms and manhandling them behind her back before locking her wrists in handcuffs. “Dew Gayl, you’re under arrest!”

“Get off of her!” Octavia yelled, brandishing her fire dust imbued dagger at Ren.

Unfortunately, that meant turning her back to the shadows of the warehouse, and they were not as empty as Team NDGO had thought.

Tri-Hard, the lance of Neptune Vasillias, thrust out of the darkness and crashed into Octavia’s back. The stunning redhead screamed as electricity flashed over her body, her sword tumbling from her grip as she fell to the floor.

Neptune sauntered out of the darkness, a cheeky grin on the blue-haired boy’s face. “What did I tell you? Being a Junior Detective is awesome—”

“Restrain her,” Ren reminded his friend, still pinning Dew to the ground himself.

“Right, right,” Neptune waved off, jumping onto the still stunned Octavia. He wrenched the ravishing redhead’s arms behind her back and slapped her in handcuffs. “Octavia Ember, you’re under arrest! And not just for being smoking hot—”

“Time and place, Neptune.”

“Right, right, sorry.”

Nebula growled. Half her team taken down in an instant! And where had Neptune come from? Had Ren signaled him with those extra button pushes on his scroll as soon as he’d sensed that they were all there?

Didn’t matter. Jaune had followed his teammate’s direction and whirled towards Nebula’s hiding place, his shield springing to life in front of him.

The indigo-haired huntress drew her crossbow sword, gritting her teeth as she heard Gwen whip out two throwing knives behind her. It would be up to them to fight their way out and rescue their friends. They would not be trapped in this stupid-ass kingdom without ever seeing Vacuo again—

“Heads up!”

No.

Nebula whirled around just in time to watch Sun Wukong leap down from the ceiling rafters and tackle Gwen to the ground. The dark-haired huntress yelped as she tumbled to the floor, the knives in her dress clanging against the hard stone.

Sun took advantage of the crash discombobulating Gwen to latch a gravity dust cuff around the girl’s left wrist. With her aura nullified, the monkey faunus dug his knee into his captive’s back to pin her face and breasts into the floor, while at the same time twisting her arms until she was forced to drop the knives in her grip. After that, he yanked her arms behind her back and locked a pair of handcuffs around her wrists with a distinctive _click_.

“Gwen Darcy!” he declared. “You’re under arrest!”

“Not yet, asshole!” Nebula shouted, whirling her crossbow on the monkey faunus.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jaune roared.

Rushing in, the blond huntsman checked Nebula’s side with his heavy metal shield. The leader of Team NDGO gasped as she was rammed into the side of one of the crates, her crossbow skittering over the wooden surface as the air was driven from her lungs. She tried to recover quickly, she really did. But she’d just seen all three of her teammates go down to the police huntsmen with ease. The momentum of the battle was completely against them. In Vacuo, that was a smart person’s cue to get out while you still could.

Except she was in Vale. And she’d never get that chance.

Jaune was all over her in a second, slamming his greater body weight against her to pin her against the crate. The blond huntsman forcibly bent Nebula over the box’s smooth wooden surface before he captured her wrists.

“No! Stop!” the buxom huntress cried out as her arms were yanked behind her back and locked in tight, cold handcuffs. “You can’t do this! We’re innocent!”

“Innocent? Yeah, right,” Jaune scoffed. “Nebula Violette! You and your team are under arrest for terrorism, murder, resisting arrest, assaulting officers, and high treason! Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“We’re not criminals!” Dew roared from where Ren was wrenching her to her feet. “We’re being framed— _mmmhhhh!_ ”

Ren sighed, shoving a shiny red ballgag between his honey-haired captive’s supple lips. He easily restrained the handcuffed huntress’s thrashing struggles, latching the gag’s dark leather straps around the woman’s glimmering golden locks.

“Guys, I’d prefer if we rode back to the station in silence,” he announced. “So if you can…?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Neptune waved off, securing his bright blue ballgag in the still woozy Octavia’s mouth, the straps winding around her stunning scarlet hair. “You know Ren, it is okay to have a little guy talk in the cruiser.”

“Guy talk? Please,” Sun snorted, hefting Gwen to her feet. He wrapped a hand around her front and splayed his fingers over the raven-haired huntress’s clothed, but firm bust. “You just want to call dibs on the redhead.”

“Oh, and you just went after black-haired one by chance, Mr. Still-Sad-Blake-Left?”

“Oh, shut up!”

“All of you shut up!” Gwen squealed. She squirmed within Sun’s grip, the arrested huntress twisting her head around to bat her eyelashes at the monkey faunus. “Oh, officer! Can’t you please take pity on me?”

“And your team?”

“If you want, you can take pity on them too.”

Nebula chuckled, a smirk rising to her lips. Most people would probably be upset with Gwen for trying to save herself before the rest of the team. But in Vacuo, you did what you could to survive. If her teammate could get away when the rest of them couldn’t, good for her. Maybe she could figure out a way to exonerate the rest of them before they were sentenced to be breeding slaves.

Though, as she caught a monkey tail rising with a particular restraint, she doubted Gwen would get the opportunity.

“Hmm, let me think,” Sun said, making a great show of supposedly considering the idea until… “Nope!”

His tail whipped around and smashed a fat black rubber ballgag between Gwen’s lips, the bound huntress squealing as her mouth was sealed. Sun’s fingers tightened around her bosom, groping her breasts even through her purple corset as the arrested woman moaned from the molesting.

“Leave her alone!” Nebula shouted, her own thrashing meaningless as Jaune kept her spread over the crate. “You’ve got us! So let up— _ah!_ ”

Her protests were cut off as Jaune reeled back his palm and delivered a brutal _smack_ to the handcuffed huntress’s bountiful bum.

“You four caused the Fall,” the blond huntsman growled, true anger on his lips. “You destroyed our school, killed our classmates. Once you’re at the station, your fates are in the law’s hands. But until then, you’re our bitches. And naughty girls need to be _punished_.”

Nebula paled, icy terror soaking through her veins. This… this wasn’t just business. This was personal for these four. And if it was personal… She frantically glanced around the warehouse, only to have her worst fears confirmed.

Neptune was palming Octavia’s ass, the redhead mewling into her gag as he manipulated her soft, pliable flesh. Sun had curled an arm under Gwen’s dress and begun to thrust a finger up into her pussy while his other hand continued to grope her corseted breasts. Even Ren had tossed Dew over a crate and hiked up the blonde’s pale green skirt. He pressed his thumb against her pink asshole before shoving the finger inside, his captive wailing, her violet eyes widening as he punctured right past her sphincter.

It wasn’t too uncommon for arresting officers to have some fun when they put a huntress in handcuffs, the Rogue Huntress Laws gave them far more authority over them then when taking in a regular person, but most showed restraint so that they made sure nothing would interfere in their ability to invoke the right of first claim. But these four weren’t interested in accidentally crossing a line. They just wanted payback.

And whoever had framed Team NDGO had put the Vacuo women in their sights.

Jaune peeled back his palm and _spanked_ Nebula hard, his hand crashing into her thick rump over and over, each stinging strike spearing through the huntress’s nerves. The indigo-haired woman howled at her punishment, incoherent screams falling out of her mouth as her defined legs quivered beneath her. If she wasn’t bent over the crate, she doubted she could have remained upright.

“Oh wait,” Jaune said, suddenly pausing in his assault. “Forgot something.”

For a moment, Nebula actually wondered if he’d remembered some scattered bit of evidence that he’d noticed on the way in, that he’d miraculously deduced that were innocent and would call off his partners' attack.

Those hope died the moment a slick sphere of rubber was jammed between the huntress’s lips.

“There,” Jaune smiled, locked the glimmering purple ballgag around her head. “Much better.”

The final restraint in place, he returned to his work, his palm cracking against the buoyant butt cheeks of the woman he’d arrested, her handcuffs jingling with each blow as the leader of Team NDGO yelped into her gag.

It would be hours before she and her team were loaded into the boys’ police cruiser and driven away to jail.

* * *

“Inmate 21386 – Nebula Violette! Inmate 21387 – Dew Gayl! Inmate 21388 – Gwen Darcy! Inmate 21389 – Octavia Ember!”

The four huntresses glowered at the judge announcing their names, unable to keep the fear from their faces as they suckled on their multicolored ballgags. The quartet of lovely ladies stood behind the defendant’s desk of Vale Municipal Courthouse, their hands shackled behind their back as the crowd ogled their voluptuous curves through their skintight orange prison jumpsuit.

The judge was not one of those admirers however, fixed them with a scathing glare. “Team NDGO! You Vacuo sluts have been found _guilty_ on all charges!”

The four accused women rattled in their chains, but between the muffling from their ballgags and the roaring cheer of the crowd, no one could hear their desperate pleas of innocence.

“As the perpetrators of the most heinous terrorist attack the kingdoms have seen in years, this court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery!” the judge roared, smashing his gavel to quiet the crowd. “Your arresting officers have accepted the right of first claim and have chosen to take you on as their personal property. Bailiffs, take this criminal whores away!”

The uniformed bailiffs did just that, striding up to the defendant’s desk and viciously bending Team NDGO over the table. The Vacuo huntresses thrashed and kicked as they were forced down, but all they accomplished was jingling their chains. The guards reached up and slipped black leather slave collars around each of the girls’ throats, their auras sealed forever as each of the latches closed.

One by one, their pleas of innocence muffled by their ballgags, the four warrior women were yanked to their feet, their hips swaying within their prison uniforms. The uniformed policemen whirled them around and marched them out of the courtroom as convicted terrorists.

Mixed in with the crowd watching them go was an actual terrorist however, a short buxom woman with multicolored eyes.

Neopolitan smirked as the Vacuo students were led away. Cinder had ordered her to plant evidence of masterminding The Fall on one of the international teams, but she hadn’t actually specified which one, or even which kingdom she preferred they from. So, the candy-colored gremlin had picked a squad of four at random and used her and Roman’s dirty cop connections to do the rest. And now, four innocent huntress hopeful were going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars.

That is what she liked to call a good day. And though they wouldn’t know the full circumstances, she was sure Team NDGO’s new owners would agree.

* * *

Nebula had lost hope of ever seeing Vacuo again. Now, she just prayed to one day see the outside of prison.

After they were convicted at their trial, she and her team were dragged back to their barred cells in Vale Huntress Correctional. They were separated and Nebula had been stripped out of her skintight orange prison uniform, the guards taking every chance to grope her creamy bust or finger her vulnerable pussy. Eventually, they finally got around to pressing a syringe to her arm and inject her with criminal tracker chips, tagging that would enable both her new owner and the kingdoms’ governments to track her every move if she attempted to escape.

Her team likely received the same fate. Under the law, they weren’t considered people anymore. They were the property of their arresting officers, to be done with as they saw fit. And no matter the kingdom, most people only had one fate in mind for a rogue huntress.

Sure enough, for next month, she had been reunited with her friends in the Punishment Chamber – sex dungeon – of Vale Huntress Correctional. The prison guards had taken great joy in stringing the four convicted criminals up in every position imaginable, _educating_ them on the responsibilities they’d be required to perform as breeding slaves.

Today was the first day their masters had come to check up on their progress.

“Oh yeah, Red! That’s it! That’s _it_!” Neptune cheered. The blue-haired huntsman had Octavia tied down to a king-sized bed, the redhead stretched out in an X-shape, each of her arms and legs shackled to a different corner of the bedspread. He himself straddled over her naked stomach.

His palms gripped the convicted huntress’s pale tits, sandwiching his erect prick between her mountainous orbs. He speared upward through Octavia’s bust, the redhead reluctantly opening her lips to receive the stiff rod into her mouth. As it hammered in and out of her gullet, her tongue flicked out to lather the dick with wet, pleasurable licks. The scarlet-haired girl may not have been enthusiastic about the task, but after a month of training, she knew better than to argue. If she just did the minimum of what was required, at least she wouldn’t get punished.

Of course, for those who didn’t want to just do the minimum, there was Gwen.

With her hands still cuffed behind her back, the criminal slut straddled her monkey faunus master atop the Punishment Chamber’s other bed, the bedspring shaking as she rode him in cowgirl position.

Sun grinned as she serviced him, his tail snaking up to wrap around her creamy breasts, forcefully squeezing the circumference of the firm bosom. Gwen moaned at his groping, whipping her dark ringlets over her shoulder.

“That’s it, Ms. Darcy,” the blond faunus leered. “You’re a greedy little minx, aren’t you.”

“Hehehe, oh yes, master,” Gwen replied, making sure her jailer saw her bat her sexy black eyebrows at him. “I just can’t get enough of your _thick_ huntsman cock.”

Part of Nebula wanted to roll her eyes at the sultry, breathless voice her teammate was using. It seemed Gwen had decided to try to make her master fond of her and hope being his favorite breeding slave would earn her a bit of useful leeway down the line.

Or at the very least that he’d keep the sex pleasurable for both of them, something he was very good at if Gwen’s deep, throaty moans were real as she bounced atop Sun’s cock. Clearly, those sculpted abs of his were for more than show.

Good. At least one of them was able to enjoy this nightmare.

“ _Ah! Aaaaaaaahhh!!!_ ” Dew screamed into her bright red ballgag, sweat pouring down her toned, tanned body.

Nebula’s second-in-command was not on a bed. Ren gripped her handcuffed wrists behind her back and slammed her into the cold stone wall of the cell. The voluptuous blonde howled in pain as she was slammed against the side of the cell, her master’s cock searing in and out of her pussy, the rapid jackhammering stirring up a flood of clear juices from within her.

Jaune, who had forced Nebula onto her knees on the floor, flinched at his friend’s brutality. “Hey, uh, Ren. I know they deserve it for attacking the school and everything, but don’t you think you’ll wear her out if you don’t ease up?”

Ren cocked an eyebrow, never pausing in pounding Dew’s cunt even as he looked at his friend. “What do you mean? We haven’t even broken through a single wall yet.”

Nebula’s face twisted as Jaune asked what she was thinking. “What?”

“Nora says that we can’t stop having sex until we’ve broken down at least three walls. She doesn’t like when I try slacking off at two.”

“Uh-huh. Sounds like Nora,” Jaune muttered, before gesturing at Dew. “Is she okay with you… you know…”

“She actually demanded it,” Ren revealed. “She said if I let myself get out of practice while she’s off with Ruby, she’d make me eat all the pancakes I make for her instead of my veggie smoothies.”

“Couldn’t you just _not_ make her pancakes then?”

Ren tilted his head to the side for a moment before breaking out into chuckles. “Hahaha, good joke, Jaune. _Don’t_ make Nora pancakes. Ha! Isn’t that hilarious, criminal slut?”

“ _Gaaaaahhhhhh!!!_ ” Dew cried, her handcuffs jingling as her limbs spasmed at her master’s next thrust. Nebula looked on in despair as her friend’s face and breasts were pressed into the rough stone, her juices dribbling out around her captor’s cock as an orgasm burst through her.

As Jaune tightened his hold on Nebula’s chained wrists, his bulbous tip poking at her pussy lips, the leader of Team NDGO realized that she’d soon be experiencing a similar fate. Her master forced her down against the hard concrete floor, her naked body shivering as he lowered his warm flesh on top of her.

“Don’t squirm so much, you convicted whore,” he threatened, his voice low as his hot breath tingling along his slave’s neck. “You made your bed when you attacked our school. Now, you have to pay for your crimes.”

He reared back and _plunged_ his cock downward.

Nebula screamed as the thick rod impaled, her voice battering against the slick shiny ballgag stuffed between her lips, her head craning as she stretched against the dark leather straps. Jaune unleashed a merciless bombardment of thrusts, his massive cock searing through her pussy walls with each run. His fat, fleshing tip stroked across her smooth walls and crashed into the Vacuo girl’s depths before backing out to do it all over again, fucking her doggystyle into the ground.

And the worst part was, no matter how much the handcuffed huntress hated it, she couldn’t stop the tide of ecstasy rising within her. Over the last month of her incarceration, the prison guards had spared no expense in priming her body’s pleasure centers to trigger at the slightest stimulation. And Jaune was not in any way ‘slight’.

With each stroke of his cock, her nerves were ravaged by a wave of euphoria. Over and over the proud huntress was pounded into the concrete, the man who’d arrested her smacking his pelvis against her bubbly ass, the pale, creamy cheeks tanned scarlet from the punishment.

After a few minutes of such an onslaught, Nebula couldn’t hold back her moans as orgasms burst through her, her nerves drowned in a reservoir of euphoria. Her pussy walls clenched around her master cock like a vice as it drowned the meaty rod in a deluge of her slick juices.

A cacophony of several such highs later, her master finally reached his own plateau of pleasure. Gripping Nebula’s handcuffed wrists hard, Jaune plunged his dick into her cunt and unloaded a virile surge of semen down into her depths, the molten seed hosing into her womb.

Nebula squealed as euphoria burned through her, her muscles collapsing out from underneath her. Jaune shoved her down into the dirt and pulled out of her glistening quim, a thick, pale creampie seeping out her cunt and trickling down her thick thighs.

“That’s a good start,” the blonde huntsman smiled, his length still rockhard. “Let’s see what the second course is like.”

Nebula barely had time to take a breath before her master gripped her bare shoulders, pinned her down, spread her butt cheeks with his knee, and shoved his cock down her asshole. Her indigo hair flopped about as her buoyant bust was squished into the concrete.

This was her life now. This was her team’s life now. In Vacuo, you survived through strength. But they hadn’t been strong enough in Vale. Whoever had framed them didn’t matter, because their plan had gone off without a hitch.

Team NDGO would be remembered not as huntresses, but as a quartet of murderous criminal sluts.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from ArkosLover07.
> 
> No more four-person stories. Team RWBY was doable, if VERY draining, due to their rich characters to play with, but this is a quarter of the length and I still feel exhausted. Tried to fit in as much of Team NDGO's book characterization as possible, but there really isn't much to off. I tried my best with this one, and I'm very happy with the arresting sequence and Ren and Dew's section, but I'm just not sure how good it is on the whole. I hope it is still enjoyable for you all!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Oscar with Raven & Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
